


To Happier Days

by 1AlexLaw7



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Because we all really need a happy end, Cute, Ending where Ash doesn't fucking die, Fluff, GAY GAY GAY, M/M, SO GAY, Wholesome, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AlexLaw7/pseuds/1AlexLaw7
Summary: Ending in which Ash AND Lao doesn't die. Because even though we all think Lao is stupid and we hate him for killing Ash, in reality he's just a good boy trying to protect his fam Sing.I still hate him though HOHOHO BITCH BOY. Anyways, please read and enjoy.





	To Happier Days

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and happy holidays everyone!

“Now boarding all passengers for flight 8169 headed to Tokyo, Japan.” Ibe-san stands from his seat and leans down to Eiji.

“Time to go home,” he presents a small smile to comfort the black-haired boy who wore a blank expression. Eiji’s eyes were focused on the opposite direction, in hopes of seeing his dear friend. He wonders if Sing was able to deliver Ash his letter in time. He thought Sing was going to visit him at the airport afterwards, but his friend was nowhere to be seen as well.

“Ei-chan?” Ibe-san mutters in a quiet voice. Eiji’s fists clenched tightly over his lap. His eyebrows were furrowed with anticipation and his jaws clenched frustratedly. If only his wounds could heal faster. He’d do anything to bolt over to Central Library right now to go see Ash himself. He understood that the boy was avoiding him for his sake, but it still irritated him to no end. Saying good-bye like this…it’s too painful. His heart felt woefully heavy and his eyes started to burn in place of his heart.

“Last call for all passengers to flight 8169.” A hand gently lands on Eiji’s shoulder. The boy glances to see Ibe-san wearing a solemn smile at him.

“Ibe-san…I-“ Eiji grits his teeth in hesitation. The older gentleman lets his shoulders drop with a sigh. This time, he wears a more honest smile at Eiji.

“It’s okay. I know Ei-chan.” His smile reciprocated everything Eiji needed to hear.

 

 

 

His glistened jade colored eyes chase desperately after each beautifully written word on Eiji’s letter. The pure compassion of Eiji’s feelings was beautifully communicated as if Eiji was there reading the letter directly aloud to him. He could feel his heart lurching about in his chest in protest to his brain for even contemplating the stupid act of pushing Eiji away for the latter’s own good. Ash felt a rushing sensation throughout his body, as if it was finally coming alive. Each rhythmic beat dug out his most inner thoughts and feelings, persuading him to sprint towards his love – his most precious and important person.

_Eiji_

The one and only person with unconditional love to someone like him.

_Eiji_

His body started moving without a second thought. The thought of seeing Eiji compelled his legs to run faster, his once throbbing wounds to quiet, and his mind to become corrupted with his heart’s desire. The letter crinkled beneath his fingers as he clutched them tightly; in fear of to losing them along the way. Will he make it? He glances at his watch for the billionth time today. His sharp mind instantly calculated that he would never make it on time at this pace. He knows that Eiji would have departed by the time he got there. He knows… still, he ran. His heart refused to stop and give up now, no- instead it only beat harder, pumping more blood to his legs and lungs. Only Eiji could make him act so illogically.

 

 

 

Ash grasps the plane ticket that Eiji gave him in his hand as he looks desperately around the airport in search of the correct gate. His eyes catch sights on Gate C14, the gate where Eiji was departing from. Without another second, Ash’s tired legs start running again. Beads of sweat trickled down his cheek and his lungs burned with every breath. Upon arrival he stops to catch his breath. He heaves huge gulps of air while resting his hands on his shaking knees. Ash scans the desolate seating area. He checks his plane ticket again to make sure he was at the right gate. Then he checks the time. It was well over the time of Eiji’s departure. A wave of disappointment slams into him, along with the feeling of exhaustion. He collapses on one of the seats, his back was hunched over as he stared at the floor in defeat. It was strange. He knew he was never going to make it in time, yet he can’t figure out why he still feels this upset. Ash holds Eiji’s letter firmly with both hands. His vision became blurred before a single droplet of sweat fell on the letter.

It was seconds after that he realized that the many droplets that followed were his tears, not sweat.

The guilt he’s suppressed the entire time of never visiting Eiji in the hospital caught up with him.

The incredible loneliness he felt after everything that happened with Fox and Dino intensified.

And the unbearable pain in his chest of Eiji leaving tore him up inside.

Ash pressed his hand to hide his tears from the public and clenched his mouth to muffle his cries.

_Eiji…I’m so sorry. How can I ever-_

“Ash?” The voice with that lousy accent Ash has come to love called him. He looked over to the direction of the source in disbelief, thinking his ears were playing tricks on him.

The sight of his dear companion sitting on a wheel chair in the middle of the busy hallway took his breath away. He could recognize that adorably young face with large, gazing eyes anywhere. Were his eyes deceiving him too?

“Ash, you came! I knew you would!” With an unmistakably grand smile, Eiji rushed to wheel himself towards Ash.

“Eiji…” His voice croaked with a confusing mixture of sadness and overwhelming joy. Without hesitation, Ash stands to get up and run. However, his overworked legs gave in and Ash proceeded to an incredible fall.

“Ah! Baka, are you okay?” In response, Ash merely stands as if nothing happened and continues to run desperately towards Eiji. When they were only a few steps away, Eiji stands from his wheel chair, and within moments, they finally catch up and pull each other into an unbreakable embrace. Sounds of Eiji’s overjoyed laughter fills Ash’s soul as he begins laughing too. Eiji breaks away first to look at Ash’s face.

“Are you okay? I’ve been worried sick, and now you fall right in front of me!” Eiji’s contagious smile infects Ash to do the same and he pulls Eiji back in for another crushing hug.

“Jeez, how are you planning on getting by without your onii-chan?” Another laughter rings down Ash’s ears, curing him of his earlier gloom. This time, Ash breaks away.

“What happened? Why are you still here? Did you miss your flight? Where’s Ibe-san?”

“Ibe-san went to go talk to the airport persons about changing flight days. And I didn’t miss my flight!” Eiji accompanies his words with a playful smack on Ash’s head, effectively catching the other by surprise.

“I wasn’t going to go back without a proper farewell! I was about planning to go to central to drag you back to Japan myself.” Eiji crosses his arms with a childish pout.

“I can’t believe you! Not even one visit. Hmph!” Eiji purses his lips in dissent. Ash blinks thoughtfully.

“I know, I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to drag you into my violence-riddled life anymore! If you got hurt because of me again-“ Another smack, harder than the previous, shut up him.

“Baka! 180 IQ, but you’re still without thought. I got hurt because of Yut Lung- not you!” Gently, Eiji cradled Ash’s cheeks. “I told you before. I care about you and I don’t want to see you getting hurt. If it was me, you would have done the same. So, no more blaming yourself, ne?” Eiji wore a persuasive smile before embracing Ash again, an act that simply melted the blond’s heart.

“Ash,” the pale blond’s cheeks blush with red as Eiji takes his hands. He notices the slightly crinkled paper in Ash’s hands. “Is that my letter?”

“Uh- ahem. Yes it is. It’s what brought me here.” Ash gives a wonderful smile, to which Eiji reciprocates.

“That’s good! And so…?” Ash blinks in confusion.

“So…?”

“Will you come? To Japan? With me…”  Eiji smiles sheepishly, scratching the side of his face with his fore finger. A habit that Ash realized Eiji does when he’s nervous.

“…I- Would it be okay? For me to go?” At this, Eiji’s previous nervous attitude is blown over by a confident wave.

“Of course! That’s why I gave you the plane ticket. And I told you before, I want you to come to Japan with me. Leave your life here and be with me. We can go to school together in Japan, and you can live with me and my family! Or we can get a place together just like we did here.” Eiji’s blinding smile seemed to wash away all of Ash’s worries with- hope. The idea of starting a brand new life with Eiji, meeting his loving family and living a normal, happy life seemed impossibly too good to be true. Can he really accomplish such a thing? He, who was raised as a cold-blooded and ruthless killing machine co-existing with him, a warmth-filled genuine, kind and normal person?

The look on Ash’s face said it all – constipated and hesitant written all over it. Eiji guesses Ash was contemplating some serious thoughts.

“Ash, stop thinking so much. I-“ Suddenly Eiji’s face becomes an intense shade of red. “You should know how uh- important you a-are to me from the letter. So…ahem.” Eiji hugs Ash again, this time hiding his face by burying it deep into his companion’s neck. “Let me be the one to protect you this time.” Unable to hold back another smile, Ash returns Eiji’s embrace by wrapping his arms around his love’s figure.

“Eiji, you were always the one protecting me. From the very beginning…and I- uh…you’re really important to me too.” Bystanders walk by, glancing at the two blushing lovers embracing one another in the airport. To be young, and in love. They would think simply, not knowing the deep and enriched history the two boys shared.

 

 

 

Side story:

Lao’s body gets flown into the brick walls outside of central library. With a grunt he falls onto the cold, hard cement.

“Are you fucking serious Lao? What the hell were you thinking?” The short, black haired Chinese leader angrily snaps the knife back into its case.

“I was trying to do what I had to do! He was going to kill you. I- I can’t take another loss Sing. After Shorter-“ Lao is silenced by Sing gripping him by the shirt of his collar.

“Listen Lao, Ash was never going to hurt me. That was all a misunderstanding! And Shorter died because of Dino’s work, not Ash’s! Ash was only trying to save Shorter.” Sing frustratedly releases Lao from his hands.

“My god…if you had killed Ash because of this- If I didn’t catch you lurking around here.” Horrified with the thought Sing had to cover his mouth to suppress the urge to vomit.

“Sing…what are you saying? What on earth are you even talking about- I was just trying to protect you!” Sing angrily glares at Lao, however, upon the look of sincerity on Lao’s face he felt his patience catching up to him. Slowly, his anger dissipated, and he began considering Lao’s perspective. After moments of quiet pondering, Sing released a hefty sigh. He walked over to Lao and pulled the taller boy in for a hug.

“Lao, I know we haven’t seen each other eye to eye lately, but we’re always going to be brothers. I know you were just trying to look out for me, but you gotta let your beef with Ash go. Ash is actually a really decent guy, he’s a much better leader than I’ll ever be and I see why Shorter had so much respect for him.” Lao starts relaxing his tense body and returns Sing’s hold.

“…So he didn’t kill Shorter?”

“He did, but it had to be done for his sake.”

“And you and Ash are good?”

“We’re good.” Sing reassured.

“Okay... But, I still don’t like the guy.” With this, Sing lets out a hearty laugh and Lao follows suit. They part from their shared skinship.

“Trust me, once he warms up to you, you’ll see that he’s hard to hate.” Sing watches as Lao rolls his eyes lightly. He responds to the gesture with a loving punch to the arm.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, leave a kudos and a comment please!


End file.
